percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dimming Fire: Prologue
Athena's POV Kidnapped. The Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, had been kidnapped. How did it happen? We do not know. Her absence had shaken all of us. Zeus ordered an emergency council, even though the winter solstice was in a month. Even Hades was to come. But as I sat in my chair, I pondered, wondering,'' how?'' How could Hestia be captured? Who would have the ability to do this? But my thoughts were halted as Zeus stood up. "As all of you know by now, we have one of us missing today. Yes, the first born Olympian. The eldest of us, and the heart of us. She may be known as the last Olympian, but she is the most important of us all. "Yes. Without Hestia, we are nothing. She tends the flames of Olympus, which keeps Western Civilization alive. But with her gone, Western Civilization itself is fading. Her disappearance has spiked riots all over America. The Chaos is incredible. Within three days, Western Civilization will disentigrate. We must find Hestia, or Olympus will crumble. "So, my fellow Olympians, desperate measures must be taken to find Hestia. I have called this counsel so that you will all help decide what we nust do to find her." I stood up, and said, "Olympians, you know that gods can exist in many places at once. But when Hestia was taken, all of her escense was sucked into one. All we know, is that she must be somwhere on the earth. And I have expected the Big Three," I said glancing at the three powerful gods, "To have checked their realm of control to see if Hestia was hidden there?" Zeus spoke up, saying, "Alas, she is nowhere in the skies. I have checked three times, expanding my power to find her, but to no avail." Poseidon stood up and said, "She is not anywhere in the seas either. I have sent all of my marine animals to search the crevices in the seas. Still, Hestia has not been found." All attention was fixed on Hades as he said bluntly, "She is not in the land of the dead." "Well that leaves only one realm to check. A realm that no god can explore because of its ruler. Yes, Hestia is in the Earth." The gods muttered to one another nervously. "This means that we must send demigods to find the maiden goddess. And I believe that my son, Evan D'Agostino, will be perfect. I have gifted with the abilty of foresite, and he is very powerful, intelligent, and good-hearted. We need a demigod with brains and wit to find Hestia. A child of Zeus or Poseidon would not be helpful in this ques. And I doubt Nico will be found in time to find her. I am positive that he will pick the most helpful demigods to aid him on his quest." After a vote, the Olympians agreed that my son would lead the quest. Zeus stood up again, and said, "I hope your son is successful. Athena, the fire of Olympus is dimming. Send him on the quest at once. Council Adjourned! Category:The Dimming Fire Category:Chapter Page